


Bird's-eye View

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Amber Benson - Freeform, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, October 5, Once More With Feeling Buffy soundtrack, Promptober, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Under Your Spell, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 5 ...in which Sam has a birthday surprise for Darcy.





	Bird's-eye View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy/Sam, “Under Your Spell” performed by Amber Benson in the BtVS Musical, Once More, With Feeling (with an extra inspirational nudge from “Empire State of Mind” by JAY Z and Alicia Keys)
> 
> beta’d by @phoenix_173

“Good morning, beautiful.” **  
**

Darcy turned over, swimming through the folds of duvet until her fingers grazed a warm bicep.

“Sam,” she hummed when a pair of lips descended on hers. “G’morning, babe. How’d you sleep?” she asked, rubbing the tension from his shoulders as he scooped her up and rolled. When she was on top, she realized what Sam was doing up so early.

He was naked.

“Is this my birthday present?” she asked, mapping his dips and planes with curious fingers. She palmed a firm cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

“Nope.” He blew a raspberry on her neck. “This is a distraction.”

“Mmm…” she hummed as the raspberry turned to very distracting kisses indeed—down her shoulder to her yoga bra strap. “I don’t even even care about the stick if this is the carrot.”

The drapes parted at some hidden signal and light poured into the room.

“Oh!” She sat up and pushed him off, looking out over the city  _as the building rotated._

“Sam! Since when does the building move?” She gaped when her apartment stopped, the balcony overlooking Central Park. The leaves had started turning the week before, painting the park all the warmest shades of the rainbow.

“Oh my god, Sam!” she shrieked, scrambling out of bed. She skipped on tippy-toes in her rainbow socks to the windows and pressed her face to the patio door until Jarvis helped, sliding the frameless panel aside and sweeping the rest of the drapes out of the way.

“Stark’s been workin’ on it for a while, I guess, but I put a word in a certain lady’s ear about your birthday that might have sped up the process some,” he said, following her onto the balcony with a thick cardigan to cover her from neck to mid-thigh. Cotton underwear definitely wasn’t going to cut it for autumn in New York. “What do you think?” he asked when she was mostly covered, pressing a kiss to her temple and closing his arms around her middle.

“That I never expected to see the park like this—”

“Hmm?” He pressed a row of kisses from her temple down her cheek.

“From your point of view,” she explained, dragging Sam to the railing and leaning over, arms spread. She laughed when an updraft caught her hair and sent it flying, too. “It feels like flying.”

“Any time you wanna go up, just say the word,” he promised.

Darcy turned in his arms. “You mean it?”

“I flew pararescue, Darce. Still do, occasionally. If I can carry a full grown Scowling Commando and his boat anchor of an arm into the middle of a firefight, then five-foot-two, a hundred-thirty pounds’a you is like carrying a teddy bear.”

“Really?” She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Well, I mean… Not like this.” He slid a hand inside her cardigan and cupped a full, blue, cotton-clad breast. “Maybe after this,” he conceded, grabbing her by the edges of her sweater and pulling her toward the bed.

“Mmm…” she hummed in agreement, letting momentum carry her onto the mattress after him. “Definitely after this.”


End file.
